Merci d'avoir survécu
by mykomi
Summary: Oneshot.GaaraNaruto : Pov de naruto qui pense a gaara et a ce qu'il ressent pour luiresumé pourrit désolésans lime
1. Chapter 1

_**Merci d'avoir survécu**_

(moi) désolé pour le titre pourrit TT j'avais pas d'idée

(Gaara)…

(Sakura) c'est toujours mieux que rien

(moi) alors pour info c'est un POV de naruto et le couple c'est Naruto avec Gaara.

(Naruto) pardon ?!

(Gaara) répète ?

(Moi)…alors je dis jsute que les persos sont pas à moi (SNIFFFFF), et je vous laisse avant de me faire étriper !

_§ §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

_J'ouvre les yeux. Il est très tard…..ou plutôt, très tôt. J'arrive pas à dormir. Je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit, me forçant à fermer les yeux, tout ça parce que je pense à lui. Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si la vieille de Suna, ne l'avait pas ramener…Je devrais être triste qu'elle soit morte, mais je n'y arrive pas. Pas parce que je suis sans cœur ou sadique, enfin je crois pas…. Je pense que c'est parce que je suis trop content pour être triste. Trop content qu'il soit en vie._

_Je me retourne pour la millième fois dans mon lit afin de regarder par la fenêtre. La lune est de l'autre côté du bâtiment et sa lueur projette une ombre étrangement familière sur la terrasse de ma chambre. Gaara…. pourtant son Bijû n'est plus en lui….La force de l'habitude sans doute._

_Moi je ne dors pas non plus, alors pour changer je vais aller taper la causette. Faut que j'en profite. On retourne demain, à Konoha._

_Je me lève et j'ai tout de suite un frisson. A Suna, il fait 40 °C à l'ombre le jour et -15°C la nuit….Bon j'exagère un peu mais n'empêche qu'il fait pas chaud. Bon je dois aussi avouer que le fait que je ne porte qu'un caleçon noir n'arrange pas vraiment les choses, mais bon, j'ai trop la flemme de mettre autre chose alors je sors comme ça._

_Je monte sur le toit et dès qu'il m'entend il se met sur la défensive, normal….Je fais un petit « coucou » de la main et il me reconnaît. Le rouquin baisse sa garde et moi, je vais m'installer à ses côtés._

- "Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?" _Oui, je confirme, je suis très perspicace --_

- "Hum….Toi non plus apparemment."

_On reste silencieux pendant de longues minutes. J'ai un peu peur d'engager la conversation. En même temps il faudrait déjà trouver un sujet de conversation avec Gaara, ce qui n'est pas forcément facile….Mais j'ai peur que tôt ou tard ça dévie sur ce que je ressens….En contrepartie, j'aime pas du tout le silence alors je me décide à parler quand même._

- "Pourquoi ?"_ Il me regarda un peu étonné_ – "Pourquoi t'arrives pas à dormir ? L'habitude ?"J_je sais déjà que c'est ça la réponse mais ce silence est trop lourd pour moi, et j'ai rien trouvé de mieux._

- "…Non…" S_a réponse me surprend tellement que je tourne vivement la tête vers lui. Trop vivement même, Itai, ma nuque a un peu craquée._

- "… " E_st-ce qu'il va en dire plus ? Pourquoi ne dort-il pas ? Il a des soucis ?_

- "je…" I_l me parle, il se confie à moi, rien que ça, ça me fait plaisir_… - Je crois que j'ai peur. _Me dit-il en baissant les yeux_

- "…"_J'arrive pas à parler. Gaara, Peur…_

- "Que…Si je m'endors, il sorte…"

- " Mais…Ton Bijû n'est plus en toi, si ? "M_erde, j'aurais pas du dire ça._

- "Je crois pas…mais …je…"

- "Si tu veux je te surveille, comme ça tu es sûr que s'il se manifeste, personne ne sera blessé." _C'est sortit tout seul, mais pourquoi j'ai dis ça ? Passer la nuit près de lui…._

- "Naruto…"

- "C'est bon. T'as confiance en moi, non ?" _Et en plus je continue…._

-"Je…"

- " Gaara ?"_ Je le regarde comme si dire « non » allait me vexer profondément_

- "…Oui, j'ai confiance…"

- "Gaara, après toute ces années, tu l'as bien mérité ton petit somme, tu crois pas ?!"

- "…hum…d'accord…"_ouf il a dit "oui."_

- "Par contre, on dort dans ma chambre !"_ dis-je soudainement. Il me regarde surpris et je me rends compte de mes propos pouvant paraître …déplacés… "_- Ou dans la tienne, ou où tu veux, tant que c'est à l'intérieur. Parce que au cas où tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, je ne porte qu'un caleçon, et je me gèle les miches."

- "…Ok… " C_a alors ! Il a sourit ! J'en suis sûr ! Je suis absolument certain que le coin de ses lèvres s'est étiré en un sourire ! Quoi ? Croyez moi pour Gaara ça équivaut à un graaaand sourire !_

- "Allez viens_. "Lui dis-je en retournant dans ma chambre._

- "Tu dors vraiment en caleçon ?" _me demande-t-il alors que je ferme la fenêtre._

- "Euh…oui pourquoi ?"

- "Euh…" _là je comprends, pas habitué à dormir, il ne voit tout le monde que lorsqu'ils sont eux même habillés._

- "C'est à toi de voir comment tu te sens le plus à l'aise."

- "Alors…Je vais essayer comme ça."

_Il se déshabille, et je me force à le quitter des yeux pour aller me glisser sous la couette. Mais une fois installé, je le vois, juste vêtu d'un boxer…Il est….vraiment…hum…bien battit. Je me suis adossé au mur et il fait comme moi._

- "Tu sais, tu devrais t'allonger, ce sera plus confortable. Moi, je reste comme ça, je t'ai promis de ne pas dormir."

- "Hum…"_acquiesce-t-il en s'exécutant." _Mais si tu ne dors pas à cause de moi, demain..."

- "Ca n'est pas grave Gaara, j'y tiens. "_Dis-je avant de frissonner. Il faut dire que mon corps s'est considérablement refroidit dehors. Il me regarde_.

- "Allonge toi, toi aussi. J'ai confiance, quelqu'en soit ta position._ "Ajoute-il presque comme un ordre que j'exécute dans un nouveau frissonnement._

- "Tu as froid ?" _Lui aussi est très perspicace, mais c'est normal de sa par, après des années passé à jouer au glaçon…mais de toute façon il n'a pas à s'occuper de ça._

-"Non, c'est b…"_Il vient de se serrer contre moi. Sa peau est si douce, si chaude, comment elle peut être si douce dans ce désert et comment il peut être si chaud avec une température si basse au dehors?!_

- "Ca va mieux comme ça ?"

- "Euh…oui…merci…" _bah bien, je bégaye…_

- "Merci à toi Naruto…d'être là…"_il dit ça tout doucement_

- "…"

_Il lève les yeux vers moi. Moi je me perds dans son regard. Tout le monde pense que j'ai réagit avec tant de colère parce que c'était un réceptacle, et c'est pas totalement faux. Mais il y a autre chose. Certes au début ça me dégoûtait. C'est un homme et puis il y a Sakura et Hinata. La pauvre Hinata, elle n'y est pour rien si je suis comme ça. Mais voilà, il a bien fallut que je l'admette ! Je suis gay et fou amoureux de Gaara !_

_Je sors enfin de mes pensées et je me rends compte que je caresse inconsciemment ses cheveux, et lui…ça y est….il dort enfin…_

_NaRuToGaArAnArUtOgAaRa NaRuToGaArAnArUtOgAaRa NaRuToGaArAnArUtOgAaRa_

_Je me réveille doucement et je vois qu'on est toujours l'un contre l'autre. Je suis mal à l'aise, je me suis assoupi, et même si je suis resté en alerte, je me suis endormi…j'ai failli. Je me sens mal et je bouge un peu…Ca le réveille…flûte…_

- "Bonjour." _Dis-je désoler_

- "Bonjour Naruto."

- "Gaara…je suis désolé…je me suis assoupi…j'ai failli à ma promesse_." Il me regarda, mais il n'y a pas de haine ni de déception…au contraire _

- "Mais tu es resté toute la nuit, près de moi, pas vrai ?"

- "Oui, oui bien sûr, mais…"

- "Ce me suffit Naruto. Pour moi c'est largement suffisant. "_Je crois qu'il y a de la chaleur dans sa voix_

- "…Tu as bien dormi ? "J_e demande ça, en me rendant compte que c'est sa toute première vraie nuit de sommeil._

- "…Oui…oui je crois que j'ai même très bien dormi…"

- "Alors je suis content."

_Le beau rouquin se lève et s'habille calmement. Moi je ne peux m'empêcher de suivre chacun de ses mouvements des yeux._

- "Naruto, tu es déjà en retard. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. "_Me dit-il calmement. "_– Naruto ?"

- "Oui, oui…pardon, je me dépêche."_ Et en effet je m'habille rapidement._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_On a rejoint les autres. Ils ne sont même pas doutés qu'on a dormi ensemble. Sakura m'a reproché de monopoliser le temps du Kazekage, pour de puériles discussions, et ça veut dire quoi d'abord puéril hein ?!_

_On se serre la main avec Gaara, puis les équipes s'éloignent chacun vers leur village respectif._

_Ca va faire deux minutes qu'on avance, tranquillement mais efficacement et je pense encore à Gaara. Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas partir sans lui dire ! Pourquoi j'en sais rien ! C'est stupide mais je ne peux pas ! Alors je m'arrête._

v- "Je reviens, j'en ai juste pour cinq minute promis je vous rattrape."

_Ils ne me retiennent pas, du moins Kakashi acquiesce et les autres me regardent un peu bizarre, Kakashi doit avoir compris…Mais bon j'men fiche, c'est pas ça qui m'importe pour l'instant._

_Je retourne donc vers Suna. Je sais où est son bureau, et après tout ça il doit y être pour remplir un tas de paperasse. Je m'y faufile discrètement. Il me remarque et me regarde intrigué._

- "Gaara, je dois te dire quelque chose."

_Il semble un peu inquiet. En même temps, je rougis, je tremble et je transpire. Il voit bien que c'est important alors il se lève contourne le bureau et s'y appuie face à moi. Il est à quelques centimètres de moi…_

- "Je…Gaara, je…merci d'être en vie…"

- "…Naruto ?"

- "Désolé."

- " Désolé pourq…mmmfff"

_Je ne le laisse pas finir et pose mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ses lèvres…elles sont si douces, je dois rêver, comment on peut avoir des lèvres aussi douces dans un pays où il y a continuellement une tempête de sable!!! Je ressens un goût de mangue…c'est peut être le fruit de mon imagination, comment pourrait-il avoir le goût de mangue...en tout cas c'est délicieux…il ne réagit pas…je ne sais pas si il se rend compte de ce que je fais. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais il m'attire tellement, et puis c'est le premier et sans doute le dernier baiser entre nous alors… le fait qu'il fut en train de me parler me facilite la tache. J'introduis doucement ma langue dans sa bouche et je cherche la sienne pour m'amuser avec. J'aimerais que ça dure des heures…j'aimerais qu'il réponde à mon baiser, mais ce n'est pas le cas…il ne réagit pas…alors j'arrête…Je répète que je suis désolé et je repars le laissant les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte et ses doigts sur ses lèvres…._

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ !_

_(moi) alors ?_

_(Gaara)/ bouche toujours ouverte/_

_(naruto) Gaara ?_

_(Moi) alors possibilité de suite si il y a assez de reviews_

_(Naruto) suite ?_

_(Moi) oui, mais ça sera plus…chaud…_

_(Gaara)/revient soudain sur terre/ plus chaud ???_

_(Moi) avec …euh…un lemon …/part en courant/ Lai…ssez …des reviews…./essoufflée/_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

Hitto-sama : En effet il y a beaucoup d'erreur dans ma fic.cela dit je n'ai pas pour prétention d'être un écrivain et j'ai encore moins celle de tout savoir ou d'être parfait, ce que ne semble pas être ton cas…

Je tiens avant de commencer à répondre à ta review à dire ceci : » je vois que tu ne connaissais pas tout mes défauts, sinon tu en aurais dit bien plus. »

_« J'adore ton résumé : "YAOI sans lime". Oh. Déjà, je __conteste le genre YAOI__ : on ne classe pas les gens par le type de rapports qu'ils ont, __c'est franchement pas civile__. Et en quoi le lime, ou lemon, est forcément associé à une romance entre deux mecs ? Je sais qu'à l'origine, le YAOI était un genre de manga où l'intérêt principal était de voir deux mecs s'envoyer en l'air (le YAOI étant une version hard du shônen-ai) mais dans les fanfics ça n'a pas le même sens. Enfin, je trouve ce lien YAOI cul franchement déplacé »_

J'ai précisé YAOI car certaine personne ne peuvent pas supporter les relations homosexuel ce qui n'est pas mon cas puisque tu l'as remarqué j'ai écrit sur une telle relation. Cependant je peux comprendre que certain fan ne veulent pas tomber sur une telle relation par surprise. Il n'y a rien d'incivile là dedans. Je précise aussi « sans lime » car il est possible d'avoir une relation plus poussée (sans forcément qu'il y est des détailles très poussée) et que tout comme le « yaoi » cela peut déplaire à certains. Ces termes ne sont donc là qu'en guise d'information.

« La narration est en italique ? Ah, ce sont les pensées de quelqu'un. Super. Une fic en italique. Tu sais, y'a certaines normes dans le français et aucune ne stipule que les pensées d'un personnage doivent être en italique. Enfin, bien sûr, ça suppose que l'auteur ait lu quelques livres dans sa vie. »

Quelques livres …tu m'excuses mais je ne pense pas que tu connaisses assez bien ma vie pour décréter que je ne lis pas. Surtout que puisque tu en parles j'ai probablement lu des livres dont tu ne comprendrais peut être pas une ligne. Mais puisque je ne te connais pas, je vais supposer que tu es un grand lecteurs autant de romans policiers, de fictions, d'autobiographie, de théâtre, de philosophie…. Enfin bref…Si j'ai mis en italique c'est pour pouvoir identifier es pensées des paroles réelles car si tu as lue la fic comme tu sembles l'avoir si bien bien fait tu as du remarquer que sans cette distinction il est parfois difficile de distinguer l'un de l'autre.

« Bijû » - merci je ne me souvenais plus de l'orthographe exacte

« Les chiffres et nombres sont à écrire en lettres dans un texte, sauf dates. »

ah désolé, j'avoue j'avais la flemme, il était tard…mea-culpa

« "bon j'exagère", "Bon je dois", "mais bon". Trois fois en deux phrases. C'est lourd.  
Les dialogues ... se construisent avec des guillemets, des tirets et des verbes de parole. »

C'est peut être lourd et je m'en excuse, mais en même temps Naruto n'a jamais été un prodige de langue française…enfin bref, remarque construite, désolé pour cela.

« "Ita" ? Ah, du japonais de fangirl. C'est "itai" déjà et ensuite tu as commencé à écrire en français alors ne t'arrêtes pas sur ta lancée. »

Merci je croyais vraiment que cela s'écrivait « ita ». En revanche si j'ai envi d'employer un ou deux mots japonais, je le fais, je suis l'auteur après tout !

« "ma nuque à un peut craquée". Six mots, trois fautes. Nouveau record.  
"je me rencontre" XD Non. Je me rends compte. »

Comme je l'ai déjà dis, il était tard. Et je n'ai pas eu le courage de relire correctement ma fic. Je me suis contentée de correcteur automatique de plus, vu l'heure à laquelle j'écrivais je n'aurais pu utiliser mon imprimante, et de toute façon elle ne marchait pas. Désolée chers lecteurs mais si j'ai bien un gros défauts c'est que j'ai des difficulté à corriger mes fautes autres que sur papier.

« Naruto ne dort pas en caleçon. Même dans l'anime qui est pourtant OOC à fond, il est en pyjama. Mais c'est moins glamour, forcément.  
Naruto ne s'est jamais aperçu de l'amour (contestable) que Hinata lui porte. »

Et oui que veux-tu, je trouve ça beaucoup plus glamour. Et j'ai estimé qu'à plus de quinze ans monsieur Naruto avait le droit d'être plus sexy que dans l'anime. Et je tiens à te rappeler qu'on appelle cette histoire « **fanfiction »** pour la bonne raison que c'est **une fiction écrite par un fan !!!! **par définition ça ne colle pas forcément à l'anime !!!! C'est aussi pour cette raison que j'ai fait en sorte que le blondinet sache pour Hinata, parce que j'ai voulu le rendre moins benêt !!!

« XD J'a-do-re les fics romance pour la simple et bonne raison que les personnages ont une psychologie tellement fouillée et développée qu'ils admettent (tous) être pédés en deux phrases XD  
Ah, le cliché des lèvres douces ... Oui, certainement. Dans un désert balayé par les vents, avec du sable et de la poussière dans l'air en permanence, où l'hygrométrie frise le zéro, oui, bien sûr, il ne peut qu'avoir les lèvres douces.  
D'où vient le goût de mangue ? Il ne me semble pas que la mangue soit un fruit qui pousse naturellement dans le désert vu ses besoins en eau. »

En même temps si j'avais fait tout un chapitre pour raconter comment il s'en était rendu compte tu aurais aussi trouvé ça lourd, non ?! Et bah oui, justement, Naruto ne s'attendais pas à des lèvres douces dans un tel désert, c'est pourquoi je l'ai dit, mais vu que tu l'as pas bien compris je vais BIEN le préciser dans la fic, juste pour toi ! Oui parce que je pense bien que les vrais fans auront compris que si je le précise c'est justement parce que c'est inhabituel dans un tel environnement. Le goût de mangue, bah c'est juste parce que ce fruit exotique je l'aime bien et puis c'est mon histoire non ?!

« Possibilité de suite si il y a assez de reviews" ? Serait-ce ... du chantage ? En même temps, qu'est-ce qui peut bien se passer, dans une hypothétique suite ? Gaara va douter, Naruto aussi, puis ils vont se retrouver et s'envoyer en l'air. Wouhou. Retiens-toi d'écrire une telle suite, c'est pas la peine. »

-C'est vrai j'avoue c'est cliché, mais apparemment, plusieurs personnes veulent une suite. **COMME C'EST BALOOOO** !!!! Enfin pour toi, parce que je vais en écrire une, mais je te rassure je ne vais pas te forcer à la lire !!! Et pour les reviews c'est juste que ça incite à laisser des impressions bonnes ou mauvaises. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que les lecteurs pensent, de savoir que ça ne laisse pas indifférent. La preuve tu n'as tellement pas aimé que tu laisses une reviews, ou peut être que tu espère avoir une suite…

« Sinon, orthographe moyenne (y'a des fautes tordantes), histoire sans intérêt (romance pas crédible et clichée), POV agaçant (et OOC), etc. Pas de suite, merci. Au fait, pas de lemon, hein ? Ils sont interdits sur le site. »

Bah écoute faux croire que même clichée et pas crédible elle a plue à certains fans ma fic !!! Quand à l'orthographe j'ai expliqué plus haut que j'ai eu la flemme ce soir là. Et comme je voulais absolument la mettre en ligne bah voilà, il y a avait des fautes… DESOLE A TOUS MES LECTEURS !!! je sais que ce n'est pas très agréable à lire.

Bien maintenant, je rappelle que je suis désolé pour les fautes, je vais les corriger. Désolé pour les incohérences…en fait non pas de « désolé » c'est ça la magie des fanfiction. D'ailleurs à toi qui me décrétais que je n'avais pas lu de livres alors que j'ai lu des romans tous plus gros les uns que les autres, Je remarque que tu n'as sans doute lu aucunes fanfics, ou très peu, et probablement écrit très peu sur ce site, mais la encore je n'affirme rien pour faire des remarques telles que « pas crédible » « continue sur ta lancée » (pour le français /japonais) et « les dialogues se construisent avec des guillemet …des tirets» car vois-tu lorsque l'on écrit à l'avance une fanfictions sur son ordinateur et qu'on la charge sur fanfiction, les guillemets et les tirets s'effacent automatiquement, et oui, c'est bête hein…(mais j'avoue n'avoir pas toujours mis de guillemets)

Et enfin. Sauf si tu es administrateur de ce site(et dans ce cas c'est bien choisi), je te trouve bien prétentieux d'utiliser le terme « sama » dans ton pseudo. Tu n'es ni un seigneur, ni un dieu, et tu es encore moins vénérable dans ton comportement !!!

Voilà pour toi maintenant à mes chers lecteurs qui m'apprécient et que j'adore. Tout d'abord je vous promets de faire une suite. J'y travaille dur. Mais voyez vous je travaille aussi sur une fanfiction sur Saiyuki qui est bientôt terminée (mais pas encore tout à fait), plusieurs fanfics sur Naruto dont la suite de Quiproquo (promis j'y travaille), une suite de Ed pète un câble,une fic sur DN Angel…et en plus j'ai plein de devoirs, mes cours me laisse peu de temps libre. Mais je travaille d'arrache pied à ces histoires, je vous le promets.

**Pupuce01** et oui ce sont deux gars. Je trouve que la plus part des personnages féminins dans les manga manquent de caractère. Certes Naruto fait exception à la règle, mais voilà il y a deux fois plus de mecs que de filles…et puis j'adore le Yaoi Merci pour le compliment et surtout pour le « Wow » qui me font très plaisir vu que tu n'as pas l'ai fan des relation homosexuelles.

**Yaone-kami :** merci, et comme je l'ai dit j'y travaille. (Promis je dirais rien au blondinet)

**Lafolle415 :** merci merci

**Goth-Ja** : merci beaucoup. Comme tu l'as vu j'ai préféré répondre car certaines de ces critiques étaient fondées. Et puis si il à écrit une review, ça veut dire que cette histoire l'a atteint…et c'est toujours mieux que rien.

**Hinata-cat** : lol. Comme je l'ai dis au moins cette fic l'a marquée. T merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir. J'aime beaucoup ton petit dialogue avec Naruto, d'habitude je vais toujours ça avant et après les fics. Puisque c'est de mon DEVOIR d'écrire une suite, je m'y attellerais d'arrache pied

**Gally-chan :** rooo trop mimi ces « petit yeux de chiot battu et abandonné sur le bord d'une autoroute » d'acccord va pour une suite et merci pour la review.

**Poemsinks **: merci. Je trouve aussi (en même temps je l'ai écrite alors) va pour une suite à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, lol

**The disturbed angel** : oui tu as raison le pauvre rouquin…merci pour la review

**Sadic-fanny** : rooo, dommage pour le genoux ca aurait fait très théâtral, lol. Merci

**Tipha :** merci beaucoup

Et bien je crois que je n'ai pas le choix je vais travailler de ce pas à une suite…


End file.
